lootfestfandomcom-20200215-history
Progression Guide
Once you hit level 85, you're going to be asking yourself, "Hmn, what do I do now?". This guide aims to help you figure out where exactly to go and when. This guide assumes you already understand the basic concept of zoning to places and killing things. = Tier 1 - Shards of Darkness = For individual recaps of each Shard type, visit the Shards of Darkness page. The first "Tier" of content if you will, involves the killing of many Gods in order to obtain your Shards of Darkness. These are augments that can go in 1H/2H Weapons, Offhands, and Ranged items. They greatly increase your character power, and are, as such, required to get anywhere in the game later on. Pretty much all of your God killing (for now) will be done in Plane of Time B. However, before we can go there, we need to farm things called Rusty Marked Signets. These will be used as a currency of sorts for summoning the Gods. Two of the top places I've found for farming Signets are Old Kurns and Field of Scale. The monsters here are incredibly easy to kill, and there's an abundance of them. Simply bounce between both zones, killing everything you can. Once you have enough farmed (This will take around 300+ signets), head to Plane of Time. After creating your own instance in PoTime, talk to the Beginner Summoner. He will give you a quest to kill 4 Gods. Hand him 4 signets, unstacked, and a god will appear. These are fairly easy tank and spank fights, although if you're just beginning, a Cleric bot or some kind of healer is recommended. You'll notice that the Gods will, on occasion, drop Crystallized Ball of Cosgrove Clay, as well as Slot 8-Only Augs. Save these, as they will be the best augs you can get until later on in the game. After you get your Basic shard, the Regular Quest will unlock. Same with Regular -> Greater and Greater -> God and God -> Omega. Each Quest must be completed in order. Regular Shards require the killing of 16 Gods. Greater requires 64. God requires 128, and Omega requires 4000 (You likely won't be going after Omega's until later in the game, so don't worry too much). Ideally, try to get at least 3 - 4 God shards before heading on to the next Zone. Eventually, you'll want to get fully God-Sharded on all of your toons/bots for maximum survivability. = Tier 1.5 - Crypt of Shade & Kings = This is essentially a "filler" zone of sorts, which will help you fill out missing slots with great gear. This is also the location of the Arcadia quest, which involves killing many monsters, as well as the Zombie King. Most of the monsters in here can be steamrolled over. You will want to be careful, however, with the Tormentor of the Dead monsters as they stun you and can potentially kill you because of it. Crypt Lich's can be annoying as well with their constant slowing. The Zombie King drops class-specific chest pieces, but he can be a pain to kill if you aren't geared. Every 1 - 2 minutes he charms his current target, so ideally, you want to have 2 tanks for this fight. He doesn't hit very hard, however, his room is full of adds, so a Tank discipline is recommended if you don't have much gear. Other content in this tier includes the "King" monsters, located in the following zones: *Felwithe *Oggok *East Wastes *Kelethin *Kaladim The other 2 kings, Vah Shir / Lion King, are located in Shar Vahl / NK respectively, but are not a part of this tier. Each King monster has a few mechanics to watch out for, which I'll explain below: *High Elf King **Has a fairly lengthy stun, and melees fairly hard **FDs the Tank *Ogre King **Hits hard **Banishes you around the room **Has rampage, but this can be avoided by sticking your healers / DPS in the water *Orc King **Silences **Stuns **Hits hard *Wood Elf King **Blinds **Hits extremely hard, definitely recommend a Tank disc + 2 healers if undergeared *Dwarf King **Has adds every X (10?) percent. Heals to full if adds aren't killed when he dies. **Uses Lay on Hands at X percent. Ideally, you should try to have this Tier down before going on to the next one. At this time, you should also be making sure your characters are fully God sharded, and perhaps even working on Omegas. = Tier 2 - Akheva / North Karana = The next zone you will be headed to is North Karana. This is a fair bit easier than Akheva, and it also contains a quest for Augs that beat the Cosgrove Clays, among other things. This zone contains several bosses, and below, I'll go over their abilities, and possible loot drops (Many loot tables are still needed): *Xanussus **Doesn't hit extremely hard by himself **Spawns adds every 10% - These combined with the Boss make the damage ramp up quickly **Occasionally casts an AE root **Cannot be killed with adds still alive The general strategy for this boss is to control your DPS. Controlling it is key to killing the boss. When he spawns adds every 10%, immediately switch to them, and kill them. After that, get back on the boss. If he reached 5% health and there are adds still alive, he will reset. This is an anti-zerg mechanism. Possible drops: *Sturdy Treefolk Shoulder Guards *Magnigoth, Blade of a Treefolk's Fury *Ashenpaw **Hits fairly hard **General tank and spank encounter The hardest part of this fight is how hard he hits, and potential adds from around the zone wandering. Other than that, this is a total Tank and Spank encounter, and should fall fairly easily. * = Notes = *Guide is a Work In Progress Category:Guides